


Imprint Tensions

by AgentAngel



Category: Twilight Saga
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAngel/pseuds/AgentAngel
Summary: Annie Black, was only 6 years old when she was taken in by Sam and his pack her mother and father were killed so she decided to go out on her own when Sam found her. Seth was only 14 the youngest in the pack but that was all about to change. Everyone thought you had to be 18 to imprint but everything was different in this case.Annie was shy and hid behind Sams leg as he stood there and gathered the pack around to meet the new member as Sam gently placed his hand on the young girls head, "Its alright, Their part of the family they won't hurt you" Sam said in a comforting voice which made Annie nod and slowly come out from behind Sams leg, "Wait thats a little girl" Paul said in protest against her being there, "Paul shut your mouth her parents were killed she has no where else to go" Sam said as Paul crossed his arms he was clearly pissed as Seth came running up, "Sorry I'm-" he said as he stopped and looked into the little girls eyes he saw their future together just short glimpses. he would do anything, be anything for her, and from that moment forward it was only her that grounded him.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

~~Annie P.O.V~~  
Annie was just 6 years old when she had watched her parents be killed by vampires. she was now prowling around for food in her wolf form she was pure white with a black streak on her side she was only as small as a puppy as she looked around she was suddenly faced with a man in front of her she whimpered and cowered down, "Hey little one its alright, I won't hurt you" the mans voice was comforting as he held out his hands he knelt down in front of her his shirt was off and he was only wearing a pair of pants and boots as she walked into his hands grip she was lifted up as she transformed into her human form she almost fell out of his arms but he quickly caught her legs holding her bridal style all she was wearing was a t-shirt and a pair of underwear she had long blonde hair and blue eyes and a pale skin complexion, "I'm Sam who are you?" he asked as she snuggled into him for warmth she was freezing, "I'm Annie...My parents got killed I'm alone" she said her voice was small and filled with sadness and grief, "Well Annie I have a nice home we could take you in you'd have a big beautiful family they would love you" Sam says he couldn't explain it but something drew him in she was special she was the only werewolf female he's ever seen or knew about, "Really please I'd love to if you wouldn't mind." she said as he positioned her so she could wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, "Hang on" he says as he walked pretty fast back to the camp. Annie held onto him tightly with a death grip she finally had a new family.

As soon as Sam got back Emily had fitted her into a new shirt but Annie refused to let her wash her old one, it was the last thing her parents gave her. Annie got a pair of shorts it was a little later that she was brought outside the whole pack waiting for her. Annie was shy and hid behind Sams leg as he stood there and gathered the pack around to meet the new member Sam then gently placed his hand on the young girls head, "Its alright, Their part of the family they won't hurt you" Sam said in a comforting voice which made Annie nod and slowly come out from behind Sams leg, "Wait thats a little girl" Paul said in protest against her being there, "Paul shut your mouth her parents were killed she has no where else to go" Sam said as Paul crossed his arms he was clearly pissed as Seth came running up, "Sorry I'm-" he said as he stopped and looked into the little girls eyes he saw their future together just short glimpses. he would do anything, be anything for her, and from that moment forward it was only her that grounded him, "Her names Annie she is the newest addition to the pack I expect everyone to treat her like one of their own do you understand?" Sam said his voice got rough with them and Annie got scared again as Jacob walked up to her and knelt down with a smile, "Of course shes really cute" Jacob said as he picked her up and stood up he playfully threw her in the air recieving a laugh from her as Jacob caught her, "Good...Shes werewolf so she'll be able to fit in perfectly" Sam says as Seth cleared his throat, "Seth...Seth" Emily said lightly waving her hand in front of his face as he jumped and looked to her everyone turned to Seth they all knew he had imprinted on her as Jacob sat her down she walked up to Seth he was nearer to her age so she smiled toward him as Emily let her sit on her lap, "Thats Seth, Jared, Jacob, and thats Paul you'lll be able to meet the collins in just a minute your all skin and bones you need to eat" Emily said, "Alright" Annie said with a small smile, "I could take her hunting if you'd like" Seth instantly stood up to take her on a hunting trip as Jared and Paul chuckled knowing what he was doing as Emily looked toward him, "Jacob will come with you both" she says as Annie jumped out of Emilies lap as Seth picked her up, "Oh boy you are light" he says smiling toward her as Annie had a straight face, "Alright I get it no laugh no smile okay lets go" he says as he put her down taking her hand leading her to where they all slept as Jacob looked to Sam, "How could he have imprinted? Shes only 6, thats not possible right?" Jacob asked as Sam shook his head, "I don't know...She's special she's the only girl werewolf I've seen" Sam says as Jacob nodded, "Alright" he said running to catch up with Seth and her. Seth had lead her inside the bunk house and was knelt in front of her holding a plushed monkey, "This was mine but you can have it I don't want it anymore" Seth says as Annie's face lit up and she took it, "Thank you Seth" she says hugging him tightly while holding the stuffed monkey. Seth smiled lightly wrapping his arms around the little girl, "Come on you two she must be starving" Jacob says having his arms crossed over his chest and a small grin on his face. Annie smiled, "Alright Jacob" she says as she gently placed the monkey on a table where she could get it when she came back, she then smiled, "Ready" she says cheerfully as she ran out with Seth and Jacob following her Seth and Jacob both pulled off their pants and their shirts as she just slipped off her shorts and transformed into her wolf pup Seth and Jacob transformed right after her and Seth gently nuzzled her side to follow him as she trotted happily behind them heading into the wood once they got there she nuzzled Seths shoulder signifying she saw something. Seth looked around there was a small doe up ahead Jacob started after it but Annie quickly hunkered down and crept up onto a small hill above the animal Seth and Jacob watched her wondering what she was doing her size she couldn't possibly take out that deer. Annie waied for just the right moment and pounced onto it hooking her claws into the hide the deer ran a little but she quickly bit down on its neck crushing its windpipe as it fell down and suffocated as Annie sat on the ground next to it Seth and Jacob approached feeling quite amazed at her brute strength as she started wagging her tail her tongue hanging out and panting Seth lightly rubbed his head against her chest as a sign of compassion and congratulations as Jacob grabbed it and quickly ripped it open for Annie as she quickly dove in to eat as Jaob and Seth looked at eachother she truly was very special so this got them thinking about her parents. As soon as he finished Seth lead her to the creek seperating the vampires from the werewolves as she entered into it she cleaned up her snout and the rest of her fur.

They quickly headed back she was full so they took a bit cause she had to rest here and there as they finally reached where they were going they all three transformed back into their humans Annie slipped back on her shorts her small belly a little bloated from all she ate as the boys slipped back on their shirts and their pants Jacob walked over to Sam, "She's very special and strange...She killed a doe 10 times her size with just one bite" Jacob expressed his concerns to Sam as Sam nodded, "Yeah...She is very strange...But shes apart of the family now it'll be alright she's not anything more than your sister now" Sam says as Jacob nodded and Annie ran to get her stuffed Monkey that Seth had given her as Seth looked to Sam before looking away Sam figured he was just dissapointed in himself or something as Seth watched Annie as she quickly returned Emily picked her up, "What do you have there?" Emily asked as Annie showed her, "Seth gave him to me" Annie said proudly as Emily smiled, "Whats his name?" Emily asked as Annie looked to the plush, "Mon Mon" she said sence she had no more ideas Emily chuckled, "Alright it was very nice to meet you Mon Mon" she says shaking the little monkey's hand, "Lets go introduce you to the collins Emily says as Sam grabbed a clean shirt slipping it on, "Come here Annie" Sam says taking her from Emily as Annie held on tight to Sam they all quickly crossed the creek, "Are they werewolves like me?" Annie asked looking to Sam, "No their not...Their much different than us" Sam answered he usually was much softer in his tone but it turned more rough like earlier as Annie's head just laid back on Sams shoulder frightened to say something else as they walked up to the Collins door knocking on it Sam gave Annie back to Seth, "Does Sam not like me anymore?" she asked as Seth shook his head, "No he loves you its just the way his voice sounds don't worry Annie" he says as Annie nodded Bella opened the door with a smile as Nessie was in the other room playing with Rosalie and Alice, "Hey Sam, What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked as they entered Edward was standing there, "Whos she? Why did you bring and outsider here?" Edward said always on guard for his family, "Calm down her names Annie her parent's were killed she had no where else to go" Sam said as Edward looked to Seth and could tell he had imprinted on Annie as he set her down Bella leaned down her sweet nature drew Annie in, "Hello Annie my names Bella and thats Edward" Bella says with a sweet smile, "Hi...Your very pretty" Annie says giving a smile, "Thank you Annie come on I can introduce you to the others" Bella said as Annie raised her arms up to her and Bella gently picked her up and walked her into the other room, "Hey everyone I'd like you to meet Annie she's with Sam and Jacob" Bella said as Annie waved, "Why is she here mommy?" Renesmee asked as Annie climbed down holding her monkey close as she looked toward Emmett, "Oh great another Mutt" Emmett said in a smart remark as Annie walked up to him, "Thats Emmett he's the big guy of the family" Bella says as Annie giggled looking to him, "He seems really nice" Annie says as Emmett smirked, "I like this kid she has no clue even though its right in her face" Emmett said as Annie took that a little offensivly her eyes turning yellow, "Woah woah calm down mutt" Emmett said chuckling as Renesmee took her hadnd and lead her over, "Wanna color with me?" she asked as Annie smiled, "Sure" she says as she sat down with her, "I'm Renesmee yet everyone calls me Nessie thats Rosalie and mister Carlisle" Renesmee said with a lot of respect for each one, "Nice to meet you" Annie said kindly, "Well she seems fine so far" Rosalie says as she got up and left the room as Annie quickly got up running to Sam and hugging his leg, "Whats wrong?" Sam asked kneeling down to her, "I don't belong here...Nobody likes me" Annie says as she squeezed her Monkey toy tears running down her cheeks, "Its not that they don't like you...They just don't know you yet" Sam says as Renesmee noticed something was on Seth's mind as she walked up standing on her tip toes she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek getting flashes of his future and getting the part where he imprinted on Annie as she quickly removed her hand, "You imprinted on Annie?" Renesmee said out loud as Seth quickly placed a finger over his lips, "Shhh" Seth says as Emmett was about to take a bite of food and dropped his spoon in his glass bowl Annie wiped her face and looked toward Edward, "Whats Imprinting mean?" Annie asked, "Nothing you should know about Annie" Carlisle said, "The girl has a right to know" Edward protested against it, "She's to young Edward she won't understand" Carlisle protested as Edward rolled his eyes Annie looked very confused on what they were arguing about, "Thats it I'm done" Seth said as he quickly went out the front door, "Why is Seth mad?" Annie asked looking toward Sam as Sam shook his head and quickly got up to follow Seth as Alice walked over and picked her up, "Come on little one I'll show you around" Alice says as Annie didn't really have to much of a choice so she just hung on and went with Alice

~~Seth P.O.V~~  
Seth stormed out of the collins house he felt like he had done something bad or wrong by imprinting on her but he didn't understand why they hated it so much he couldn't help who he imprinted on as Sam quickly ran up behind him grabbing his arm he turned him around, "What was that all about?" Sam said, "I don't understand...I can't control it...I can't control who I imprint on...just like you have Emily, Jacob has Nessie, Paul and Jared don't even care and the rest either have someone or dont care, I don't understand whats so bad about it I know she's little but...Theres just something about her that I can't quite place" Seth says as he yanked his arm away, "Act right next time now get back in there before you make me harm you" Sam says as Seth sighed and walked back inside he felt like he couldn't breath every second he was without Annie as he searched the house Annie was with Alice in her room.

~~Annie P.O.V~~  
Annie was sitting there as Alice packed a small bag filled with clothes that Renesmee just quickly grew out of Annie's face lit up as she saw Seth standing in the doorway she quickly stood up and launched off the bed into Seths arms as Seth laughed catching her and spinning her around, "What you up to little one?" Seth asked walking into Alice's room, "Alice is giving me Nessie's old clothes" Annie says hanging onto Seth as he sat on Alice's bed and Annie sat in his lap, "Whats your full name Annie?" Seth asked as Annie shrugged, "My mom only gace me one name" Annie replied as Seth nodded, "Well sence your apart of our family your now Annie Black" Seth said as she smiled, "I like that name" Annie replied as Alice gave Annie the bag, "Annie what do you like anyways?" Alice asked as Annie shrugged, "I like music and water" Annie replied, "I'll see what I can do for Emmett making you a pool so you can swim" Alice says as Seth rolled his eyes, "She can use the ocean like us and the creek" Seth says as Alice crossed her arms, "No way...That is way to deep for her to start to swim" Alice said as Seth sighed, "Fine...but we'll have to keep it here theres not enough room back home" Seth said as Annie laughed, "Yay!" Annie cheered, "Emmett can you come here please?!" Alice called for Emmett they could hear a groan as Emmett came up the stairs, "What Alice?" Emmett said, "Can you help Edward and Seth build Annie a pool out back?" Alice asked, "No" Emmett said as Annie slid of Seths lap walking to Emmett she wrapped her arms around his leg, "Please Emmett?" she asked with puppy dog eyes looking up to him as Emmett looked down to her, "Fine just stop giving me that face" Emmett says as Annie giggled, "Thank you so much Emmett" she says happily as she tightly hugged his leg and Emmett Pats her head.


	2. Older Love

~~Annie P.O.V~~  
Annie had grew into a beautiful young woman nobody else changed but Seth, Seth only matured into an amazing young man she had light pink strips in her hair that she had gotten dyed there Seth had been on a hunting trip for 2 weeks it was killing Annie being away for so long. She didn't know what Imprint meant still she hadn't had feelings for anyone as far as she knew she never knew what loving someone else felt like everyone had gotten so close over the years she was now 18 and Seth was 26 now but still had that imprint sticking to her like glue if anything it had gotten very much so stronger ever sence her 18th birthday Seth has just wanted to claim her as his own and he can't explain it, "Ann I'm back" Annie heard his voice call as she jumped out of her bed she had gotten her own small cabin for a room to give her personal space as she was wearing shorts and a crop top it was hot out she almost tripped on the way but ran outside jumping into Seth's arms hugging him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close, "I missed you Ann" he says softly in her ear, "I missed you more" she whispered into his ear as Emily and Renesmee came out of the house and Seth put Annie down hugging Renesmee and Emily, "I missed all of you guys so much" Seth says Renesmee had grown bigger than Annie she was now 24 in looks as Sam walked up to the house Annie ran to him hugging him tightly, "I missed you dad" she says as Sam hugged her it didn't feel right calling him Sam anymore she started with Dad and it stuck as she kissed his cheek gently before releasing the hug, "I got a c on my test I was telling you about" she says as Sam sighed, "You could've done better Ann" he answered as she looked down, "I know...I was just worried about you guys..I couldn't concentrate" Annie said as Sam sighed lifting her chin, "It doesn't matter as long as you passed" Sam says as Emily ran to Sam hugging him tightly Annie chuckle as Seth grabbed her hand and quickly ran off with her into the woods it took them a few minutes before they sat on the ledge over looking the ocean this was their spot, "The school dance is in 4 days" she says looking at him as Seth looked to her with a smile, "Thats amazing are you going?" Seth asked as she sighed and shook her head, "No..One...I have nothing to wear, Two I don't have a date" she says as Seth rolled his eyes, "Alice wouldn't let you go without an amazing dress and I'm sure someone will ask you, your a beautiful girl" Seth said as she smiled, "I wish...Every guy thinks I'm weird..I don't fit in..They think its creepy my eyes can change colors with my mood..And they think its fucked up that I live with a shit ton of guys and only one girl" she said as Seth laughed, "Thats the best thing about you come on lets go for a swim" he says standing up he took off his shirt, shoes, and his pants as she sighed and stood up taking off her shirt and her shorts she looked down to the ocean and smiled, "Beat ya there" she says jumping off the ledge diving straight down into the water plunging into it Seth quickly followed diving into the water as he re-surfaced she didn't for a moment before she finally did, "I dived down deeper than I thought" she says as she smiled her hair was soaked as a blue strip appeared in her hair, "Annie..Your hair is changing colors" Seth pointed out as she quickly looked at her hair, "What the fuck....Its probably nothing just a water dye or something it'll fade" she says as Seth smiled, "Last time we swam together you were only 6" he says as she laughed, "Yeah that day was fun" she says as she dived under again she could see under water as Seth followed taking her hands he spun her around under water before they had to re-surface as Seth looked deep in her eyes he slowly leaned in just before their lips touch, "Seth!!! Annie!!!" she heard Renesmee calling out their names as she smiled a bit, "Swim times over" she whispered as Seth cursed her timing in his head as they both swam to the shore as soon as they got out they were met by Renesmee, "Come on guys Alice wants to see Annie" she says as she got up and Renesmee threw them their clothes, "What for?" Annie asked as she slipped on her clothes, "Just come on" she said as Seth was clearly pissed at her pulling on his clothes Seth pulled Renesmee to the side, "You have the worst fucking timing...I was so close, So close to finding out what love felt like and you had to come along and ruin it" he says as he stormed off Renesmee gulped something happened between them two and she knew it, "Hey Ann...What happened between you two?" she asked as Annie laughed, "What do you mean nothing happened between us" she says as Renesmee quickly placed her hand on her cheek being able to see her past seeing they were almost about to kiss before she called their names she quickly pulled her hand away, "I'll cut that damn hand off if you keep doing that" she warned Nessie, "He almost kissed you...You just about let him" she says as Annie's eyes turned red, "Stop it Nessie...I wasn't gonna let him...I don't like him like that...He's like a brother to me" she says as she pushed Nessie out of the way and went back to the cullens house as she entered inside Alice grabbed her arm and took her to a room with Esme sitting there as well as Bella, "Whats going on around here?" she asked as Alice made her stand on a podeum like thing, "Nessie told me about the dance so I'm gonna make you a dress stand still" Alice said, "No Alice I'm not going...I don't have a date...and...I'm just not going" she says as she was about to move Seth walked in, "Yes you do have a date...I'm gonna take you...Its your school dance and your gonna go" Seth said, "I'll call Emmett stay still" Alice said as she sighed and stayed still so she could take her measurements, "Why are you two soaked?" Alice asked as she rolled her eyes, "We swam for a couple minutes" she answered as Alice nodded gathering some fabric and started to do the bottom of the dress, "And then your suit Seth" Alic said, "I didn't sign up for that" Seth says, "At least a nice white button up shirt and tie" Annie said as Seth looked to her, "Fine" Seth groaned as Annie moved her hair, "Annie your hairs blue" Bella pointed out, "Yeah I know...It looked like that once I entered the water" she says as Esme got up and ran out to get Carlisle as Alice made her sit down and drink some water but she got tired of it as she looked at the glass it exploded in Alice's hand sending glass everywhere and shards into her hand, "Alice..I'm sorry I didn't-" she said as Jasper ran in, "What did you do?!" Jasper yelled at her, "Nothing I just looked at the glass and it....I'm sorry" she tried to apologize as Carlisle walked in and sat Alice down Jasper was furious at her for doing that she was scared she didn't know how she done that as Seth calmed her down Esme took 10 viles of her blood for testing as she got light headed she passed out, "Ann!" she heard Seths voice in the distance

She woke up laying on a bed with a groaned she opened her eyes and looked over to Sam sitting there, "Dad? What happened? Where am I?" she asked as Sam lightly stroked her head, "Esme took to much blood your in Jakes room" Sam explained to her, "Why did Esme do that?" she asked as Sam sighed, "For testing just rest" he says as he walked out Carlisle was testing her blood to figure out what she was mixed with as Alice walked in, "Hey Annie you alright?" she asked her hand was bandaged, "Alice..I'm sorry...I don't know what happened" she answered as Alice placed a kiss on her head, "Its fine just a couple glass shards..Jasper over reacted" Alice replied as she smiled lightly to her, "Wheres Seth?" she asked, "He's with Carlisle....Annie...Do you not know what imprinting is?" Alice asked as she shook her head, "No...Nobody ever told me or mentioned it again after that day" Annie replied, "Well...Sams gonna kill me but...Imprinting..It's like love at first sight..when a male imprints he will do anything be anything for the girl...Every second every little second he's away from her it hurts him...and when they come of age...they are likely to mate" she explained as her breathing got heavy, "Seth is imprinted with you Annie...your meant to be together theres no changing that" Alice says as Annie leaned up, "Alice...What does love feel like?" she asked, "Love is...butterflies in your stomach, constantly happy when your around them, Nervous, clumsy in some cases, and they make you feel perfect like no one ever could" Alice explained as Annie nodded she got up, "No Annie rest" Alice insisted as she quickly walked to the cullens house she felt much better now that she had rested as she went into Carlisle examination room where Carlisle and Seth were as Seth looked to her, "You should be resting" she says as she pushed him out of the way, "What is wrong with me? How did I do that?" she asked Carlisle, "What was your mother Annie?" he asked as she crossed her arms, "I was to young to remember..all I can remember is her telling me stories of the sea and mermaids a lot" she says as Seth ran over to the computer working on it to pull up old myths and photos of mermaids and things as Carlisle set a glass of water down, "Lift the water" he ordered, "What?" she asked, "You heard me do it" he answered again as she sighed closing her eyes she moved two of her fingers up slowly she focused all she thought was water as she lifted the water out of the glass making a heart shape it started even moving like it was beating before she let it go, "Did I do it?" she asked as Seth started reading, "Mermaids in the ancient times had blue strips in their hair and could control water, they are said to able to walk on land but also can transform into mermaids" Seth read off as Carlisle starting working her blood samples with known blood samples of mermaids from ancient times it popped up a beautiful blonde mermaid, "Atlanta a mermaid in the most recent modern times" Carlisle says as she shook her head, "No I'm werewolf...My father was werewolf my mom was human" she says as Carlisle shook his head, "Alright...I can control water and turn into a giant fish and have blue strips in my hair makes sense" she says, "Explains her brute strength at a young age and her love of water" Sams voice could be heard, "Do you believe me Annie?" Carlisle asked, "Yes...I always believe you..Your always right" she says as Carlisle nodded, "Be more careful with your powers" he warned her as she nodded and quickly went outside the news quickly spread amongst everyone as she sat on the beachs edge trying to figure out how to transform into her mermaid as Seth walked up, "Its 11 you need to rest" Seth says as he sat next to her, "All my life I believed I was the same as everyone else...when reality....I'm not" she says as Seth wrapped an arm around her, "Your the same as anyone else on the inside" Seth says as she sighed, "I know about you imprinting on me...I know what it means" she says looking over to him as he removed his arm, "I couldn't control it..I was only 14 and I...I don't know I couldn't control anything...everyone acted like it was the end of the world because you were only 6" he says as he looked down she kissed his cheek, "Its alright...I don't think its weird I kind of see it as its sweet...Your the first guy to feel that way about me...but....Maybe not yet...I don't know anything I'm still so young and nieve...I don't think right now would be the best time" she says as Seth nodded, "Yeah I agree just....get some sleep tomorrow I'll help you with your magic" he says ruffling her hair as he walked off she was happy he understood her reasons she sat there for a few minutes before Jasper walked up sitting beside her, "I'm sorry Annie...I didn't mean to be mean earlier...I'm just.." he says as she looked to him, "Protective...I get that...It was an accident I didn't know what I was then...I thought I fit in like everyone else" she says as Jasper looked to her, "Just don't think I hate you over it...Your just like a sister to me and the others..Nessie won't admit it but she looks up to you" he says as she giggled a bit, "I'm nobody to look up to...I have nothing going for me" she says as Jasper grinned a bit, "Nessie saw your future with Seth..and that he almost kissed you earlier" he says as she sighed, "She told you?" she asked, "Alice did she saw it in her visions" he answered, "perfect now I have a weird friend that can I always see what I'm going to do" she says as Jasper chuckled, "I just want you to know that...I don't like Seth like that" she tells him, "I think you do...If he makes you feel safe and happy and makes you feel confident in yourself then you do" he says as she chuckled, "Alice put it a whole different way" she says as Jasper nodded, "She takes the long way around" Jasper says as he stood up and held out his hand, "Come on I'll take you back" he said in a generous tone as she smiled and took his hand standing up before releasing it they talked the whole way back to Sam's as they stopped it was about 1 in the morning now and she gave him a gentle hug, "Thanks Jasper your the best" she says as Jasper chuckled and she gently released, "Doubtful but thanks Ann" Jasper says with a small grin, "Goodnight Jasper" she says as she went into her small cabin and Jasper left as Seth was sitting in her chair in the corner asleep as she chuckled, "Poor guy tried to wait up" she whispered as she grabbed a cover and gently covered him up, "Goodnight goofball" she whispered as she kissed his head gently and climbed into her bed covering up she stared at Seth and wondered just for a moment 'What if?' as she started to hum the old lullaby Bella had sang to her and Nessie at night, "Moonbeams and Starlight, Magical Twilight, Rainbows and Clear skies, Don't go away stay another day" she sung lowly to herself as she quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Realizing Love

~~Annie P.O.V~~  
Annie went to sleep that night and slept amazing as she woke up to Seth lightly shaking her as she opened her eyes with a small grunt, "Time to wake up sunshine" Seths voice said filled with joy as she smiled and slowly leaned up, "I'm awake" she answered as Seth chuckled, "You have your fitting to finish, Alice is determined to get that dress done for you I found an old tie I could use as well" he said as she rubbed her eyes, "Help me up?" she requested as Seth lightly pickked her up and helped her onto her feet, "You passed out in here last night" she says seeing her like this made Seth crave her lips and her touch more than ever, "Yeah I did...Sorry" he says as she shook her head going into her bathroom she grabbed her brush and brushed out her hair, "No need to apologize I just covered you up and let you sleep" she says as she brushed her teeth, "I heard you singing last night..Bella's old lullaby" he said as she stopped and spit into the sink, "Yeah...It still helps me sleep" she says as she rinsed her mouth out, "Well anyways Alice has finished the bottom of your dress its beautiful I want to see you in it without your hair done or anything before the dance" he says as she chuckled, "Alright alright" she says as she grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt she quickly changed into them as Seth stared at her with flushed cheeks she wasn't embarrassed at all to change in front of him as she sighed looking at him, "Yesterday though...were you really gonna kiss me?" she asked him as he shook his head, "No of course-....Yeah I was...I can't lie to you" he said as she nodded, "Alright...Well today is magic day so I guess we can get started" she says grabbing her hair piece she has never worn her hair up like ever she sighed looking into the mirror she pulled her hair back into a bun as Seth fell deeper into the imprint, "Your beautiful" he says as she rolled her eyes grabbing his hand she lead him out as Bella and Edward were there, "Morning you two" Bella says cheerfully as Edward smiled a bit, "Looks like your all happy today" she says referring to Seths outburst yesterday to Renesmee as Seth quickly pulled his hand away from Annie, "Hey you two we were gonna go down to the beach to practice my water magic you two wanna join?" she offered as Bella nodded, "We'd love to" she says as Annie chuckled, "Great come on lets go last one theres a rotten egg" she says quickly dashing off she harnesssed her werewolf powers and brung them to her human form as Seth quickly followed with Edward and Bella on their tail but Edward beat all of them, "Alright fine you win" Seth says admitting defeat, "Alright enough fooling around" Annie says as Alice and Jasper walked up in bathing suits with a giant bag filled with things she threw them all their bathing suits, "Nobodies leaving us out of a beach day" Alice says as Annie rolled her eyes and went behind a tree changing into her swim suit it was a two pieced bikini it was blue with stars on it as she walked back out everyone had already changed, "Okay you guys have fun while Seth and me practice Magic" Annie says as Seth took her ankle deep into the water, "Now control it and concentrate, clear your mind and focus on what you want the water to do" Seth instructed her as she raised her hands lightly she took a deep breath and tried really hard to bring the water up but it didn't move but just a small hump in the water, "I can't do it" she says quickly lowering her hand, "Yes you can...Look at me and focus" Seth says as she looked toward him and she stared into his eyes she moved her hand and the water moved them both upwards like a wave but more gentle and firm as Seth gulped, "Okay not what I had in mind, Now gently lower us very very gently please" he says as she moved the water to wrap around them it took them to the edge of the water before setting them down, "Its like the sea has a personality now" Bella says giggling, "How do you do that Annie?" Edward asked as she shrugged, "I don't know...I can see and hear underwater now and my hair is still blue" she says stroking the blue strip of her hair she then got an idea and went waist deep into the water raising her arms a ball of water surrounded her spinning her a bit and then releasing her she had transformed into her mermaid she had a pink and purple tail it started from dark purple at her waist then faded into light pink at the tip of it her bikini top had turned into a scale like skin that wrapped around her chest to cover it, "Whoa...this is amazing" she says swimming to shore she kept her tail still lightly submerged to show the others as Seth gently touched her tail she smacked him with it, "Hey no touchy" she complained as the others laughed, "My mom never told me...She seemed Human enough my dad told me everything about him and his pack but...nobody told me about this" she says flicking her tail a bit before transforming back to human everything was now back to normal her top and her bottoms, "Annie...your so special you don't even know it...Nessie is a cross between human and vampire shes very special to but...Your even more rare" Alice says as she looked away and she got hit with sand from Seth she laughed and stood up, "Hey" she complained as Seth laughed, "Come on you two cut it out...We're getting hungry so we're gonna go" Bella says as they grabbed everything leaving them two towels and their clean clothes before leaving.

"Lets finish that swim from yesterday" she says slipping into the water until her feet couldn't touch the bottom as Seth went with her and they swam around the mountain, "Are you looking forward to the dance?" Seth asked as she shrugged, "I'm not sure...I'm not usually good with large crowds" she says as he nodded, "But I'll be with you so if you feel scared you can just squeeze my hand and we can dance" he says swimming a little closer to her as she smiled, "And if you really felt like it...You could kiss me just like this" he says as he slowly leaned in placing a gentle kiss against her lips as she blushed gently but sunk into the kiss as her eyes fell closed and she gently kissed him back as his arms gently wrapped around her waist pulling her close as her hand gently moved to his cheek as they kissed the kiss deepened for a bit before she gently pulled away, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" she says as she quickly pulled away from him, "Wait stop" he says as he quickly grabbed her hands, "Yes you should have..I was scared that my imprint was wrong that it was never meant to be...An imprint can be so severe that if the girl doesn't like the guy the guy will commit suicide because he was so deeply in love with her" he said as she was very scared, "No stop...This isn't right, stop it" she says as she tried to pull away from his grip, "You can't deny it Annie just accept it" he says as he pulled her in forecfully kissing her again as she quickly pushed him off of her, "Your not who I thought you were" she says as she quickly dived down and transformed into her mermaid swimming to the shore before transforming back and running as fast as she could off the beach as Seth swam to shore as well getting out as he watched her figure fade out of view. Annie quickly just ran to the Cullen's house as Seth made his way back to Sam's very slowly his heart slowly breaking as Annie knocked on the door Edward answered, "Hey, What happened?" he asked as he quickly pulled her inside and wrapped her in a warm, Dry blanket Alice was in the middle of one of her visions as she walked into the livving room she was terrified Seth never acted like that before he forced her to do something she didn't want to and he scared her as Alice was saying what she was seeing, "They kissed and then wait...Hes scaring her, hes forcing her into another kiss" she says as she walked up to Alice and lightly smacked her but not enough to hurt her just hard enough to stop her vision as she opened her eyes Annie was standing in front of her, "Stop it alright just stop" she says as tears streamed down her face, "All you have ever done is sit back and wait for something to happen! Well I call bullshit because he's not any bit of what I thought he was! He's a monster I never want to see him or any of you ever again!" she yelled at them she quickly threw the blanket down and ran out before anyone could say anything she ran into her cabin and started to pack her things Seth went to Sam and told him what had happened and Sam quickly went to her cabin, "Annie Black what are you doing?" Sam asked quickly grabbing her wrists and pulling her away from the bag, "I'm leaving and I'm never coming back" she says tears still streaming down her face, "Seth told me what happened" he says as she yanked her arms away, "He probably told you the poor pityful me story, Well here's the truth..He kissed me and I kissed back but when I pulled away I told him I shouldn't have done that because It just didn't feel right and he told me that if an imprint is severe enough and the girl doesn't like the guy he'll commit suicide over it at that point he was starting to scare me but as soon as his grip got tighter and he forecfully kissed me I believed he was gonna hurt me..So I told him he wasn't who I thought he was" she says as Sam sighed gently placing his hand on her cheek, "Thats what Seth told me...Just cause of one little accident doesn't mean anything I'm the alpha of this pack and you are apart of this pack my word is law so your gonna stay here weather you like it or not" he says as she shook her head pulling away from his touch, "No I'm not staying here no matter what you say I won't stay here" she says as he smacked her knocking her back onto the bed, "You will stay here!" Sam yelled at her as he left he locked the doors and windows all from the outside as she touched her cheek more tears streamed down her face, "Momma Daddy please..Help me" she says as she looked up to the roof she took a pillow and buried her face inside of it she was so unsure she didn't know what was what anymore Seth seemed so kind and sweet at first but she believed at that moment he would've hurt her. She thought Sam was so nice and caring but all that changed quickly.

She laid in her bed waiting to die for 3 hours before she heard a key in her door and the door opened as Seth walked in she leaned up, "What are you doing here?" she asked looking away, "I came to say I was sorry" he says walked over getting on his knees in front of her, "I'm sorry I scared you...You probably thought I was gonna hurt you but trust me when I say that if I ever hurt you I will never forgive myself" he says as tears streamed down her cheeks again, "You scared me...I thought you were gonna hurt me" she says as Seth reached up and gently moved her hair behind her ear revealing the bruise on her heek from Sam, "What happened to your cheek?" he asked as she quickly moved her hair back and looked down, "Nothing I just fell" she says as Seth shook his head, "No I don't believe you" he says as she sighed, "It was Sam he slapped me earlier to make me stay" she says as Seth grew a little angry, "He should've never done that" he says as she shook her head, "Its fine...he was right to do it I was so stupid one little accident and I was ready to leave everything I ever had" she says as she reached into her half packed bag and pulled out the plushed monkey, "I kept him for all these years...He's my favorite thing in the world he's the only thing you ever gave me so I cherished him" she says as Seth smiled, "He looks just like he did when I gave him to you" he says as she quickly jumped off her bed and into his arms knocking him down, "I'm sorry" she says as Mon Mon fell onto the floor beside them as Seth leaned up, "Don't be...but I wanna know.. Do you love me?" he asked her as there was a brief silence before she smiled brightly and happily, "Yes I do...With all my heart I do I love you" she says as he smiled and gently kissed her as she gently kissed him back before pulling away, "Your imprint was right this time" she says lightly placing her hand on his cheek as Seth smiled gently leaning into her hand as they hugged eachother tightly as Seth released, "Annie I really really want to make you mine right now" Seth muttered to her as she gulped a bit.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Making Love

~~Annie P.O.V~~  
Annie stared into Seth's eyes as he said those words as she nodded, "Alright then do it" she says she knew what she was doing as Seth stood up and picked her up holding her by her rear as she leaned down a little he tilted his head up and gently started to kiss her as she gently kissed back. Meanwhile Alice was having another vision Sam and the whole pack were there already talking so Alice started to explain was she was seeing and what would happen everyones face in the room turned red as she stopped her vision. as they kissed Seth laid her down on her bed kicking her suit case off she now had a button up shirt on so he started to un-button that shirt while he gently kissed on her neck she let out a couple soft moans as she reached up gently gripping his hair as he finally un-buttoned her shirt completely he lightly lifted her up and threw her shirt to the side as he leaned up and quicky took off his shirt leaning back down he just ripped her bra off her chest kissing down from her neck and to the top of her breasts she was getting very nervous about this but allowed him to do that as she reached up and un-buttoned his pants wiggling them down and he kicked them off, "Be gentle this will be my first time" she reminded him as he nodded pulling off her pants her underwear already pretty soaked with her juices as he slipped off his boxers a shaft that reached up to 7 inch's was revealed she blushed gently staring up into his eyes, "This will hurt but don't scream alright" he warns her as he pulled her underwear off she gently gripped his hand as he positioned and then slowly entered her feeling her cherry pop blood spilled out and onto the blanket as she bit down on her lip to refrain from screaming and lightly squeezed his hand as he slowly moved further into her as soon as he realized she was fine he started to thrust and she started to release moans one hand lightly scratching his back as he leaned down licking and sucking on her neck rather roughly and fast as he started to thrust faster her moans grew a little louder as she leaned her head to the side to allow him more access to her neck as he kept thrusting his thrusting getting harder and faster as she started to moan more she tightly gripped his hair as he left hickey's all along her neck then started to leave hickey's on the other side of her neck he thrusted into her as hard as he could as he started to throb inside her she let out a very loud moan and without warning she cummed hard on his shaft. that was all he needed as he bursted inside of her filling her up before gently pulling out of her he licked her neck, "Your perfect" he whispered as she smiled, "Lets get a shower and then meet the others" she says as he nodded. 

They both took a shower and cleaned up her room and got dressed again before they left looking for everyone, everybody was still at the cullens house so they made their way there entering where everyone was up to something, "Oh hey you to" Esme greeted them with a happy smile as Annie walked over to Alice, "I'm really sorry about earlier I didn't mean to blow up...But if your still for that fitting I'd love to finish it" she says as Alice giggled, "All is forgiven come on" she said leading her to the fitting room she had as Seth had Carlisle cut his hair to a shorter length for the dance and Carlisle gave him a pair of black slacks and a tie that he needed to wear mean while Alice had finished the dress rather quickly sence she used her vampire speed to sow and everything as she slipped out of her shirt and pants she slipped the dress on as Seth walked in and she turned around the bottom of the dress was poofy the dress was a light blue on the bottom in the tool were golden tridents sown into it the top was a plain silk as Seth smiled brightly, "You look so beautiful, Thank you Alice" Seth says helping her down from the stool, "I can't see my feet or my legs" she says as Seth and her chuckled, "It'll be alright" Seth says as she smiled and ruffled his hair, "Your hair looks good" she says as he nodded, "Thanks sunflower" he says as she blushed gently at the nickname as Emmett walked in with Paul and Jared, "You look amazing Ann" Jared says as she blushed, "Awe thanks Jared" she says as Emmett smiled, "You look like a princess" he says as he walked over and gave her a big hug as she laughed, "Yes you do look...very beautiful" Paul says as she walked over giving him a hug he hadn't liked her to much ever sence she came there. Paul chuckled lightly as she released she then walked over as the boys all turned around she slipped out of the dress and put back on her pants and her shirt, "Alright finished" she says as they turned around the breeze blew her hair away from her neck revealing her hickeys as Alice gently grabed her, "Oooh..What are these?" Alice said as she blushed, "Nothing stop" she says pulling away and moving her hair back as Alice giggled a bit, "Hey you guys we're gonna go into town wanna come with?" Bella asked as she, Renesmee, and Edward walked in as Annie nodded, "Sure I need some stuff anyways" she says as Seth nodded, "I'll come to" he says as they chuckled, "Alright lets go" they say as she grabbed Seths hand leading him out and following them as they all climbed inside the cullens car.

They all made their way to town and pulled in the parking lot of Walmart, "We can split up if you'd like but average is 200 for both groups" Edward says as Annie nodded, "I'll go with you mom" Nessie says as Edward nodded, "Me to" he says as they all chuckled and climbed out of the car they all made their way inside as she grabbed Seths hand and lead her to the sheets and blankets she grabbed another pair of sheets and a new blanket for her bed, "Did you need anything Seth?" she asked as he shook his head, "Umm..Nope I'm good" he says as she chuckled that was all she needed so she found the others and walked around with them for a bit before they checked out and left. when they got back Seth went to hunt with Jacob and Paul as she made her bed and threw away her old sheets and cover as she spied her old I-pod and headphones in the corner she walked over and picked them up turning her I-pod on it still had all her old songs on it so she changed into a hoodie and a pair of short, shorts she then grabbed her tennis shoes slipping them on before she walked out of her cabin Jared and Sam we're talking so she quickly tip-toed around them she wasn't supposed to be out right now because nobody was watching her but she snuck down to the beach she put in her earbuds and turned on one of her favorite songs she harnessed her water powers and started to control it before she couldn't anymore and the water fell back down so she lightly sighed and closed her eyes raising her arms she used her powers again as a thin strip of water twisted around her before coming to a tip above her as Seth leaned against a tree on the hill just above the beach and watched her as she let the water down as she kicked the water up a little bending down she used her powers again as she leaned back quickly water flew above her as she leaned up she pushe her arms out and then to the side as the water moved out of her way as she walked into the water grabbing a blue sea shell she smiled and backed up and let the water down as she pulled out her earbuds she gently ran her thumb across it, "Its very pretty isn't it?" Seths voice asked as she jumped and turned around his hands in his pockets, "Yeah it is...You weren't watching me were you?" she asked as Seth nodded, "Yeah I'm sorry" he says as she sighed and turned off her I-pod as Seth gently grabbed her hand and spun her around as she laughed a little bit and faced him again as Seth grinned lightly as she stepped closer gently leaning up she placed a gentle kiss on his lips as he kissed her back she slowly pulled away and then tightly hugged him, "I love you" she whispered to him as he smiled hugging her tightly, "I love you to" he whispered into her ear as she gently released from the hug, "I've gotta go to school tomorrow" she says as he nodded, "Yeah I've got a new job my first days in 3 more days" he says as she nodded, "Alright come on lets get back its getting late" she says as they held hands and walked back Seth slept with her in her room that night.


End file.
